


Movie Night

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked “Could you write a Teen Wolf imagine with a male reader. Like he and Mason have a movie night date and the next morning Mason is telling Liam everything and is so excited and happy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Characters: Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar  
Reader Gender: male  
Word Count: Zahl  
Warnings: none  
Request: Anon asked “Could you write a Teen Wolf imagine with a male reader. Like he and Mason have a movie night date and the next morning Mason is telling Liam everything and is so excited and happy? Thank you love xx“

Standing close to the lockers, your face is covered by the small door of your personal locker, hiding the blush on your [Y/S/C] cheeks from prying eyes. You felt like this stupid teenage girls from any third class hollywood horror movie, that has a crush on the infamous football team leader and star player, everytime your [Y/E/C] eyes landed on the chocolate brown skin of Mason Hewitt. Him, standing with a couple of his friends on the other end of the corridor and obviously enjoying himself, who from all the boys on Beacon Hills High School you must fall in love with. It would have been so much easier if it would be someone like Danny, who was open about his favour for the same gender, you thought to yourself in a daily frequence, but this thoughts came to an end two days ago, when Mason and you met while studying for a upcoming test in the library on a bookshelf and he asked you out of the blue if you would like to acompanie him to the cinema to watch the latest movie together. It would be an underestatement to say that your heart skipped a beat, you were to nervous to reply with a proper respond, so you only nodded and like being the main lead in your own movie it felt like you watched yourself exchanging numbers with your secret crush. Today was the day, if you would knew it any better it would seems like a complitly normal day, or even that Mason forgot his invitation, but in the morning you received a message from him, asking it would be okay for you if he would pick you up around seven in the afternoon. And now, the only thought you had was about how to speed up time until seven o'clock.

~ seven p.m., your home ~

You paced around your bedroom for an unknown time, bitting your fingernails in agitatement, listening carefully for the sound of the doorbell and feeling totally on edge. Dressed up in a common way, not wanting to make a fool out of you, if Mason only want to spent some time in a friendly mannor or if you're getting closer to the bonezone, you jumped a little while being forced out of your thoughts by the ring of the doorbell. Runing down the stairs, after the last one you hold in for a short moment and tried not to sprint for the doorknob and swinging the door open, no, you took your time to walk over to the door and tried to act naturally as you eyes met Mason's, him dressed in a perfectly fitting suit and you're not able to stop the upcoming blush on your cheeks. “Hey...“ - “Hey...“, the two of you oddly exchange while not looking at one another, your ears catching the sound of him clearing his throat. “So, ehm, are you ready to leave?“, he asked you nervous while walking up and down the spot he's standing and you reached out for your jacket in a fluid motion before following him to his car.

~ the next morning ~

Mason's POV  
“You're kidding me.“, Liam respond after I told him about the strangest pick up of a date in history of dating, at least it felt like it. “No, I'm not kidding you. I swear, as I watched him opening the door and he looked like he want to go to a random day of school, I just wanted to die on the spot.“, I told him truthfully, covering my face in my hands in shame. “Didn't you asked him out on a date?“, he asked me curiously, only making me hid my face more. “Not precisely...“, I whisper, earning a frustrated scrowl from my best friend. “You're unbelievable... Please tell me, the date itself turns out better or else“ - “It was perfect!“, I interrupt him abruptly, a big grin on my face and my hands on each side of his shoulders, lightly shaking him while telling him about the rest of the last night. “... We stood a good half hour, if not longer, in front of his door, talking about everything and anything. And then“ - “No, Mason, no... I love and respect you in a brotherly way, but I have to murder you if you talk any further.“, Liam half laughs and half yells at me, punching me on the left upper arm and after a quick exchange the two of us left my car for heading over for school.


End file.
